Let $r_1,$ $r_2,$ and $r_3$ be the roots of
\[x^3 - 3x^2 + 8 = 0.\]Find the monic polynomial, in $x,$ whose roots are $2r_1,$ $2r_2,$ and $2r_3.$
Explanation: Let $y = 2x.$  Then $x = \frac{y}{2},$ so
\[\frac{y^3}{8} - \frac{3y^2}{4} + 8 = 0.\]Multiplying by 8, we get $y^3 - 6y^2 + 64 = 0.$  The corresponding polynomial in $x$ is then $\boxed{x^3 - 6x^2 + 64}.$